


Refund

by classicasshole



Series: Roxanne [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knight Percival Graves, M/M, Pining, Prostitute Credence, Secret Relationship, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: A visit from Theseus does not help Percival's current predicament and things go from bad to worse for Credence with a new client.





	Refund

It had been a boisterous day and night with Theseus visiting. He had arrived early the previous day, here to see Newt and by extension Tina, her sister and her sister's new husband. The entire group had gone out, with Theseus managing to drag Percival out as well, needling his old comrade until he gave in.

Percival does not remember much from the evening. He is disciplined and rarely imbibes alcohol. That and he is saving every bit of money he has to buy Credence's freedom. He had relaxed somewhat last night, in the company of new and old friends. So this morning he is nursing quite the headache. 

In desperate need of water he exits the barracks in nothing but his sleep pants and makes his way slowly to the well in the courtyard. He is dozing on a bench in the sun when a figure casts a shadow over him. Cracking his eyes open he sees Theseus in front of him, looking much too lively and smug for the early hour. Percival makes no move to great his friend, he simply grunts in irritation and closes his eyes.

"Come now Percy, that's no way to treat an old friend" Theseus jokes. "You lot missed the best part of last night. I can't believe you all left so early!"

"Theus, we stayed out until 4 o'clock. The tavern stayed open just for us."

"You need to come to London, much more lively I dare say. I know many of the lords prefer to be far from parliament but trust me the day will soon come where they are required to be close by."

Percival just grunts, unwilling to discuss politics in his current condition.

Unceremoniously Theseus pushes Percival's legs off the bench, making space so he can sit down next to the hungover knight. "I can see the form you're in but I know even you would be interested in how I spent the rest of my night."

"Do tell Theus" Percival mumbles, doing a terrible job at humoring his friend. None-the-less Thesues doesn't need much encouragement.

"Well when I was abandoned by my friends" that gets an eye roll from Graves, "I decided to treat myself. I chose a random brothel hoping for a good game of poker. Now I've seen my fair share of pretty girls, and boys, I don't need to tell you that Percy. Well in the bar area serving drinks was the prettiest thing I ever seen. Slim as anything, pale skin, dark curls and his face Percy, you should have seen it. Carved by the gods themselves. His jaw looked like it was chiseled from marble and those lips looked softer than a downy pillow."

Percival froze, the roiling in his stomach now had nothing to do with last night's alcohol. He glances over at Theseus, the dreamy expression confirms his suspicions. Only Credence could inspire such a look.

"You should have seen him Percy" Theseus repeats, "I had to have him there and then. That bastard Gnarlak charged me a fortune but it was worth it. And when I had my time alone with him it was pure ecstasy."

At this point Graves wished his ears would fall off. To hear of Theseus' conquest of Credence is enough to bring last nigh's supper back up. He rushes to the outhouse and pukes into the cesspit, making it just in time.

The stench forces Percival back outside, though he longs to hide to avoid hearing the rest of Theseus' story.

Said man laughs as Percival re-takes his seat. "I didn't think you had that much to drink last night! Or maybe you just can't handle your drink old man."

To avoid looking at Theseus, Graves rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his palms. Attempting to comfort his friend Theseus scoots closer and pats him sympathetically.

They sit in blissful silence for a few moments, Percival groans aloud as Theseus breaks it.

"He was the prettiest creature I ever saw. Eyes so dark they were black, and sharp as a cat's. And his skin was so soft. I went there looking for a quick fuck and I ended up doing all the work. He had me on my knees and I don't know how he managed it!" he chuckles at the memory, oblivious to Percival's agony.

Theseus was his brother-in-arms, they fought countless battles together. When they were younger men they had indulged in carnal delights together, either frequenting whore houses or just the two of them blowing off steam together. But now, listening to one of his oldest friends talk about Credence, Percival wants to strangle him. This knight beside him, this war hero is unworthy of speaking Credence's name, let alone defiling him. It makes him sick with rage and heart ache.

He knows Credence has other clients, Graves is no fool. But he has done quite a good job of blocking that fact out. He likes to imagine Credence as a princess locked away in a tower waiting to be rescued. Sequestered away, waiting for Percival, alone but safe. To think of the hundreds of men and women who frequent Credence's bed would drive Percival insane. 

And now to have to face Theseus who won't shut up... Percival may just snap. It feels like the worst betrayal. That his own friend would touch Credence in that way was the utmost insult to Graves. Logically he knows its not Theseus' fault but its easier to hate him in the moment than to rage ineffectually against Gnarlak and the rest of society.

"Tell you what Percy. I'll buy you some time with this beauty. Really I think it would do you a world of good."

Graves doesn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand he gets to see Credence again much sooner than anticipated and he gets to do it on someone else money, saving his own. The negative being, potentially revealing the truth. Conflicted, before he can answer Theseus continues, more serious than before.

"You know the others are worried. Tina and Jacob especially. They say you are distant and even more melancholic than usual. And that's saying something. Newt actually invited me here because Tina asked. She thought you might be more willing to talk with me than with her or Jacob, who are your subordinates." 

Graves says nothing in response.

"Our kind are needed less and less Percy. Knights are being replaced by politicians. Things are being decided in Parliament more often than on the battle field. You can let go. I did. The life of a knight is for younger men. Us old folk have to move into different arenas. You'd do well in London, you could effect real change there."

"I can't" Percival chokes out, sounding utterly broken.

"Why not. There is nothing here for you. Like I told you before, the centre of power is moving to London, the lords will surely follow, you should too."

"I can't leave here."

"Why!?"

"I'm not having this conversation Theseus" he stands abruptly, suddenly done, no more patience left.

"What happened to us Percival? We used to be so close, know I don't recognise you. I'm not sure Tina or any of the others even know you."

He can't answer unless he prepared to cast his secret out into the open. But he's unwilling to leave Credence vulnerable. "I think it's best if you go." 

Graves doesn't like deceiving his friends but Credence's well being comes before all others, even his own. And he won't risk his friends knowing, they might try something rash (like Percival had been contemplating nights before).

Rising to his feet Theseus looks his age, with the boyish grin nowhere in sight he looks far more foreboding. Reaching out a hand he drops a purse of money into Percival's hand. "Use it to go see Credence at The Blind Pig. Should be a good enough time to get you to loosen up.

"And Percy, do keep in mind what I said about London. We could use good men there like you."

***

The room is empty when he walks in. He's not surprised, Credence isn't expecting him and so their usual routine is broken. He seriously contemplated adding the money to his savings but the need to see Credence was too strong, especially in light of Theseus' story. 

Percival sits on the bed and waits for Credence.

The boy slips in silently the door only opening a fraction. Percival remains sitting he wants to see the moment Credence realises its him. 

Credence turns with exaggerated slowness, an almost theatrical look of seduction on his face. The moment he sees its Percival he lets the mask drop and he's just Credence. The delight in his eyes temporarily soothes the ache in Percival's chest... his boy loves him.

Rushing over Credence falls to his knees in front of Percival, resting a cheek on the older man's thigh, "What are you doing here Percy? Is something wrong?"

Of course Credence would jump to conclusions, Percival can't afford to see Credence multiple times a month, twice in one week is surely alarming.

"A friend gave me a gift of money but he requested that I spend it here. I thought of saving it but I couldn't refuse his request, and well, I needed to see you."

With a firm hand on the back of the boy's neck Percival guides him up off the floor and into his lap. He hardly weighs anything.He presses his face against the bony chest, breathing in the scent of Credence that is underneath all the heavy perfume. Talented fingers run through Percival's hair, working out knots. 

At first he's not aware that he's crying, tears silently falling onto Credence. The younger man is gently rocking him and whispering comforting nonsense into his hair. Its an awkward angle with Credence in his lap and a head taller than him in this positions, but with spindly arms wrapped around his shuddering frame, Percival feels cared for safe. 

"You're tired, come, get under the covers for a while" Credence encourages.

"Its a waste spending this time sleeping" he argues.

"Not sleeping, just relaxing. And any way I doubt you could get it up! You smell like a brewery!" Credence playfully jokes.

Once under the covers Credence wraps Percival up in his arms, a reversal of their usual position, its nice the knight thinks. He can feel Credence brushing fingers through his hair again, and pressing soft lips to the crown of his head. He's never let someone be this gentle with him.

"You're under too much stress" Credence chides. "You need to take better care of yourself Percy. Please."

He doesn't reply, unwilling to lie to his boy. All his focus is on earning and saving up for Credence. If buying Credence's freedom means he will starve, Percival will do so gladly.

"You're so stubborn" Credence manages to sound exasperated and fond at once. 

"Hmph" he turns in Credence's embrace, resting his head on his boy's narrow chest. As he lies there, fighting sleep, he draws shapes with his fingers on milky white skin, ghosting over faded scars. 

"I can't take much more of this" he admits, and he feels weak for doing so. He is not the one owned by Gnarlak, he is not the one forced to sell his body and have his earnings taken by that greedy bastard. Its a testament to Credence's strength. He endures, stoically, nobly. There is much to admire about his boy but his strength is truly something to behold, and Percival knows he is one of the privileged few, if not the only person, that Credence allows to see that side of himself. The boy's unshakable faith in Percival is a scary, heavy burden, one that Percival cherishes. 

Credence repeats his mantra "Patience love. It won't be much longer now."

A heavy knock on the door startles them both. Credence frowns as he gets out of bed and wraps a robe around himself. Percival cannot see who it is when Credence cracks the door open but he does hear the whispered conversation.

"I can't. I'm with a client, and we have another 40 minutes!"

"Well tell 'im he'll be compensated. You've got a new client and by the looks of 'im you don't want to keep 'im waiting. And Gnarlak says you better impress 'im."

Turning around after shutting the door Credence expression is pained, "I'm so sorry Percy but if Gnarlak wants me to..."

"Its ok Credence I understand. You need to do what's best for you. And hey, if I get a full refund I can add it to our savings."

Inside Percival is crushed but he needs to keep it together, for Credence. But knowing that once he leaves this room Credence will be at the mercy of some new client has him stalling. Credence looks at him knowingly, but with nothing more to say Percival pulls him in for a tender kiss, filled with so much love that it should not be happening in a whore house.

Percival leaves after that, quickly, shamefully, lest tears begin falling again. As he makes his way to the stairs to exit through the pub below, a man is coming up the stairs. He's blonde hair, no not blonde, white, and mismatched eyes. The lascivious grin and the predatory look in his eyes have the hairs on the back of Percival's neck standing on end. The man pays him no mind as he walks past and slips into Credence's room.

He's frozen to the spot, he can't physically move knowing that beast is with Credence. A greasy voice manages to turn Percival's head, "Here", a purse of coins is thrust into his hands, "refund from the boss."

The burly pimp pushes him to start walking and follows him closely down the stairs, blocking his way back up.

On the street the noise is muffled, he feels numb. He just knows something terrible is happening and he is helpless to stop it. 

Unwilling to face Theseus or the others he heads to a pub on the other side of the bailey, far away from The Blind Pig.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people are interested in reading more in this universe, or I could just be yelling into the void...
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome 
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](urban-caesar.tumblr.com)


End file.
